


Stop being grumpy, it's lame

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family, there are no lonestar tags :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: TK is having a bad day, everyone wants to know why.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Stop being grumpy, it's lame

“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame,” Marjan tells him as she passes him a cup of coffee.

“I’m not grumpy,” TK protests, flicking away the sticker from his apple. 

“You’re grumpy,” Mateo counters. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can’t I have a bad day without being subject to interrogation?” TK asks harshly. He sighs and walks out of the kitchen. Mateo and Marjan exchange a knowing look. 

Up in Owen’s office, Judd knocks on the door and walks in, “What’s wrong with your kid?” Owen looks up at Judd with a confused frown. “He’s been pissy all morning,” Judd explains, sitting down on one of the chairs opposite the desk without prompting. 

Owen sighs and sets down his pen, “He’s...dealing with something right now. I can talk to him.”

“I was thinking we could actually,” Judd says. Owen nods. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” Judd taps the desk as he gets up to fetch the rest of the team. 

When Judd, Mateo, Marjan, and Paul walk into the bunk room, they find TK sitting on his bed with Buttercup half in his lap. TK slowly pets him as he stares off into space, looking lost in his thoughts. Marjan and Mateo sit down on the bed, Paul sits on the foot, and Judd leans against the wall, looking over everyone. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Marjan,” TK apologizes without looking up at her. “I’m just dealing some stuff.” 

“What’s going on?” Marjan asks, leaning into her role of pseudo big sister.

TK sighs, “Alex called me last night.” 

“Your ex?” Paul asks. 

TK nods, “He asked if we could meet up and talk about everything. He made it sound like he wanted to get back together. I said no obviously,” TK scratches Buttercup’s ear. “But talking to him just reminded me about how heartbroken I was and I just...” He sighs. “What if I’m never meant to fall in love? What if my relationships always end like shit?” He asks the question looking between Paul and Mateo. 

“You’re with Carlos right?” Paul asks. TK nods. “Did something happen with him to make you feel like that?”

“No,” TK says. “He-he’s great, perfect in fact. And I’m just scared, waiting for him to realize that he can do so much better than me and he’ll leave me in the dirt just like Alex and everyone else.” 

“TK,” Judd sighs. “You can’t think like that. You gotta have some hope.”

“Why?” TK asks the group hopelessly. 

“Because,” Marjan leans in, “Carlos loves you, all of us do. And if things turn south, we’ve all got your back.” She squeezes his knee. “You’re not alone.” 

TK smiles sadly and scratches Buttercup’s head, “Thank you guys,” he looks around at all of them. “I-I think I should call Carlos.”  
“Ditching us for your man?” Mateo laughs. “That’s cold.” 

“Leave him alone,” Marjan playfully swats Mateo’s arm. She looks around at everyone, “Let’s leave him alone, guys. I’m not really in the mood to hear that conversation.” 

“It’s not gonna be like that!” TK protests as Marjan, Paul, and Mateo laugh. “Scram,” he commands. The three do as he says, laughing. But Judd doesn’t leave. TK looks up at him in confusion. 

Judd sighs and sits down on the bed, “TK, I want you to know that if Carlos breaks your heart, I have no qualms about snapping all of his limbs.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” TK smiles. “My dad will bet you to it. But thank you.” Judd claps him brotherly on the shoulder. 

“We’re here for you, man, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
